


Trapped

by Terrafilo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Injuries, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrafilo/pseuds/Terrafilo
Summary: In a trial, your perks can either help or hinder you.





	Trapped

Quick short breaths, that’s all Dwight could afford as he ran through the trial, hand holding a gash in his side as he pressed the fabric of his sweater into the wound. 

**The Temple of Purgation**

Adris’ map was lovely, and the leader really did enjoy spending his time here but at this moment? He’d rather be dead. Though that wasn’t going to be an issue considering he soon would be downed and sacrificed, unable to avoid the killer for long. 

How long had it been? How many generators had popped since he was found? The blood loss finally started to affect his train of thought, swaying slightly as he ran towards a pallet. Without hesitation, he squeezed his eyes shut and summoned all of his energy to lunge forward. Dwight’s hand extending out to give himself leverage as he felt the killer slice the air behind him.  _ Safe _ . 

Spinning on his heel, Dwight gripped the edge of the pallet and slammed it down, feeling a rush of pride as he heard the killer groan and wheeze. Even though the pain continued to chip at his stamina, he knew that it would be fine. The team had to have the last generator close to being finished, thankfully Dwight brought adrenaline so he was hoping for that to carry him to the exit gate.

Sure enough, as the killer paused to break the pallet, Dwight felt his veins tickle with that familiar energy. This was his second chance. Dwight took off once more, shaking his arms as he tried to ignore the feeling of his body rejuvenating so suddenly. 

Sometimes things that are sudden can become a detriment. In Dwight’s case, the rush of speed that his adrenaline gave him made him stumble. This gave the killer an opening to swipe at him again, a short quick stab that left a gash along his back. 

Dwight cried out, eyes closing as the pain rocketed through him and surged his body forward unexpectedly. Instead of initiating another run with the killer, Dwight couldn’t control his movements as he stumbled around a bush. Now finding himself in a corner, he heard his own heartbeat thunder in his ears, the killer's presence behind him. 

“You ran me well, Dwight.” Pressing forward, the killer stabbed the knife into the stone, dragging the blade down as he watched Dwight cringe away from the sound. “Almost got away too.” A firm hand gripped his waist, the killer's toned body leaning against Dwight’s back as the leader felt the touch of hot lips against the base of his neck. 

“Jake-“

“Ah ah ah- Did I say you could talk?” Feeling the pressure alleviate from his back, Dwight relaxed ever so slightly before crying out in pain. The hand that had been so comfortable on his hip now pressed and dug into the gash that went along his back. “I’ll admit you had me going there, but really Dwight? Running into a corner?” Jake nipped at his neck, pressing hot and inviting kisses along Dwight’s shoulders. “Were you hoping something like this happened? Just you...me...here in the corner of the trial..” 

Dwight trembled as he received Jake’s kisses, eyes still frantically preoccupied with the knife that has been drifting closer to his neck with every passing second. “You wanted this didn’t you?” Jake paused, dragging the tip of the blade along Dwight’s jaw, not hard enough to draw blood. “You want me...don’t you?”

Almost too abruptly, Jake shoved Dwight forward and watched him yelp and brace himself against the wall. Using the leader's momentary confusion, Jake grabbed the hem of Dwight's sweater. Swiping up, a sneer plastered itself on Jake’s face as the fabric shredded, revealing the gash and Dwight’s bareback. “Stay still, or else.” The ‘or else’ hung in the air as Dwight felt a shiver wrack through his body, eyes screwing shut as he felt the cool metal of Jake’s knife slide along his body, the absence of fabric making him anxious. 

Jake sheathed his knife, hands slowly encircling Dwight’s waist, deft fingers working off his button and zipper. “W-Wait! Jake someone could see-“ With his eyes closed, the sensation of Jake pulling out and fisting his cock nearly unleashed a string of obscenities from Dwight. His head leaned back, resting against Jake’s shoulder as his nails scratched the stone in front of him. “A-Ah~...Jake..fuck-“ Dwight rocked his hips into Jake’s hand, mewling as he felt teeth sink into his neck. “_mmn...please_..please Jake-“ 

“Needy little thing aren’t you? Wanting the  **killer** to touch you…” Jake brought his other hand up to Dwight’s chest, tugging and rolling his nipple between his fingers. “Wanting me to trap you like this.” Taking a step closer, Jake pressed Dwight forward until the leader’s chest was flush with the wall. Hearing Dwight’s moans and gasps for more lit a fire in Jake’s body. Before, all he wanted was to tease Dwight, but now? Now Jake wanted to break him. “Say it.”

“H..huh?” Bleary eyes slowly opened, hips stuttering as Dwight tried to regain some friction. 

“Say. You. Want. Me.” Jake punctuated his words by bringing his gloved hand down to slap Dwight’s ass. The whimpers Dwight was producing seemed to be intoxicating Jake, now having the killer's full undivided attention, much to Dwight’s dismay. 

Dwight sobbed, bowing his head and resting it against the wall, barely managing to squeak out his words. “I-I..I want you, Jake.” It seems Jake had taken a liking to kneading and massaging Dwight’s butt, sending waves of pleasure up his spine as he relished in hearing Dwight’s words. Jake tugged down his jeans to have better access, pleasantly surprised that Dwight had nothing underneath. “Oh?~” He gave one last firm smack against Dwight’s rear, nearly preening as Dwight cried out, “So you were expecting this...how naughty, Dwight.”

“I-I wasn’t- _mmn!_” Dwight tried to protest against Jake’s accusation, but he couldn’t before Jake brought one of his hands up so he could slide his fingers into the leader’s mouth. “_Mnng…_” This oral fixation was going to be the death of Dwight, his eyes fluttering shut as his tongue ran along Jake’s digits. 

While Jake’s hand was preoccupied with stroking up and down Dwight’s side, he kept his eyes locked on Dwight’s mouth. 

Having his eyes closed only made the sensations that much more prominent, feeling every little twitch of Jake’s fingers and light scrape of his nails on his side and hip. This also made him focus not only on the weight of Jake’s fingers in his mouth but the metallic taste that lingered on them. 

Blood. Is that his?

Aluminum. Was that the knife handle?

Salt. He really did push Jake to his limits-

The concoction of flavors mixed in Dwight’s mouth, himself uncaring of the repercussions. Though a soft curse snapped him out of his drunken stupor, body twitching with every move and sound that Jake made. 

“Good boy.” 

Just that simple comment had his knees buckling, thankful for Jake’s sudden grip on his hip. “Nice and wet, just for me huh?” Feeling Jake pull back on his fingers, Dwight reluctantly parted his lips, whining at the loss of pressure on his tongue. 

“Now now Dwight, don’t whine.” Jake shifted, taking a small step back and letting Dwight catch his breath. It was a brief moment however as he kicked Dwight’s legs apart as far as his jeans would allow. “Sing, Dwight. I want everyone in this trial to know what we’re doing, what  **I’m** doing to  **you** .” 

Dwight made a noise of confusion, panting evident as he shakily put his hands against the wall, gently pushing himself up more. “What do you mean-“ His eyes were blown wide open behind foggy glasses, feeling something gently press against his entrance. The sensation paused for a moment, Jake now sliding his slicked fingers into Dwight, starting a brutally fast pace. “_a-ah! Oh god- Jake!~_” Following Jake’s command to not stifle his moans, Dwight let out a string of shuddering breaths and mewls. 

As Jake continued to finger Dwight, he let go of his hip in favor of reaching around and taking hold of Dwight’s cock again. To Dwight, it felt as if his nerves were being lit on fire with each stroke and thrust. “I’m...so-” Gasping, Dwight’s hands scrambled for purchase against the stone wall, “So close..fuck! Jake please..!” Lust clouded Dwight’s thoughts, mind wrapping around the pleasure.

Jake liked begging, right? 

“Please- Jake I need you, I want you to-to fuck me!” He sucked in a shaky breath, words fumbling over each other as they tried to dash out of his mouth. “I-I’ll be good- So good, just for you-Jake, Jake please..please I want you!” The building pleasure in his core felt like his world was spinning and crashing all at the same time, letting out a cry and sob as he finally came. “_Ah!~...Jake!_” This time his knees buckled all for another reason, his mind barely registering the way his cum spurt out and painted the wall, too busy trying to wrap around what was happening. 

Jake had pulled his fingers out, using that arm to grab Dwight’s waist as he pulled the leader back, tossing him to the floor. He hastily unbuttoned his pants, pulling his cock out and giving a couple of strokes to alleviate some pressure. Dwight was intoxicating, his moans and cries nearly hypnotic to Jake as the woodsman pulled Dwight’s hips up and shoved his face into the dirt. Leaning over Dwight, Jake’s voice came rumbling out as he bit down on his neck.

“ **Mine.** ” 

With a swift thrust, Jake bottomed out and started a rough and bruising pace for Dwight who dug his nails into the earth, mouth parting in a silent scream as his eyes rolled back. The stretch and burn made Dwight shudder and clench around Jake, the leader satisfied with the strained hiss that left Jake’s lips. “Y-Yours! I-I’m-.._mmn!_ I’m  **YOURS** !” Dwight’s pretty little cries only elicited a snarl from jake, hips pistoning as he chased his own orgasm. 

“Mine, mine mine mine- You’re  **MINE** , Dwight!” Finally, Jake’s thrusts became uneven as his breaths and Dwight’s mewls encompassed their space. Hands gripped Dwight’s hips, pulling the leader as close to him as possible, stilling as he yelled, orgasm ripping through his body.

Though the lull in the movement was only for a moment, Dwight soon felt a hand wrap around and begin stroking his cock. Jake’s hips rolling as he tried to shove his cum deeper into Dwight and bring him to his second release.    


All he needed was a few strokes, Jake’s thumb rubbing and sliding over Dwight’s slit. His body shook slightly as he gasped and cried, eyes squeezed shut as his muscles went taut, spilling onto the dirt below.

Both Jake and Dwight were spent, the woodsman taking a moment to thrust once, twice more before pulling out and standing up. He tucked his cock away and buttoned his pants, a breathy chuckle dancing past his usually silent lips. “Good boy, Dwight. If you want more...you know where to find me...” Jake crouched down, his hand combing through Dwight’s hair before gripping and tugging roughly. “_..right?~_”

The tug made Dwight flinch, honey eyes slowly blinked open as he tried to form a sentence, but only a breathy gasp came out. Taking this moment to swallow and regain what little composure he had left, Dwight glanced up at Jake with lidded eyes. He watched as the killer stood once more and cloaked himself, slinking away into the temple. Dwight’s gaze flickered to the treeline, seeing his team rush out towards him with words of worry and concern.

Would Dwight really go out of his way to seek Jake out?   
“... _ yes _ .” 


End file.
